Her Savior
by RogueAngel1980
Summary: Erik helps Sookie after Bill goes crazy. Review plz!


Sookie Stackhouse dialed a familiar number shakily, "Pam please let me talk to him," she said hoarsely. The blonde vampire replied, " Are you alright?" Concern clear in her voice, "No – I need him." "Just a sec." The next voice that came on the line was the only voice she wanted to hear. Her 'husband,' vampire Sheriff Eric Northman, "Lover what is wrong?"

Sookie replied her voice still hoarse, "I need you Eric, I need help. Can you come get me?" "I will come as soon as the sun sets in an hour. Where are you?" "Home," She replied. "Are you safe?" "No!" She half sobbed. "Go to the bar, I will call Sam. He will keep you safe. Stay in the back, I will be there shortly Lover." "Thank you," she said and hung up.

She couldn't remember how she got to Merlottes but she did. Sookie was sobbing as she partially fell out of the car. To her relief Sam caught her before she hit the ground, "Jesus Sookie! What the hell happened to you? Nevermind, let's just get you inside."

She could hardly walk so Sam had to resort to carrying her. As he carried her into the bar the crowd, all of whom like Sookie, went silent, "NO ONE has seen her here tonight. Do you understand?" He thundered and once they had nodded San carried Sookie into his office and deposited her onto the couch as gently as he could.

He knelt in front of her, "Sookie, Cher, can I get you anything?" She nodded, "Water please." Samm hurried to get it, twisted off the cap, "Here ya go Cher. Anything else?" She shook her head but he caught the wince and hand that flew to her throat, "Just rest Cher, you're safe here."

It was a good 20 minutes before a feeling of ease washed over her and she said hoarsely, "He's here." Having talked to Eric, Sam knew who she meant so he was not surprised to see Eric storm through the door, "Thank you Sam, I appreciate your help."

The tall Nordic vampire was immediately by Sookie's side, "Lover what has happened to you?" She shook her head and dropped it, "I-I can't. Please just get me away from here, away from Bon Temps."

"As you wish lover, Sam I will be in touch. Let's go, my car is waiting," Eric purred. Thos time it was Ericwho carried her out to his silver Corvette. On the way to his club Fangtasia, Sookie stayed as close to her door as she could. Eric frowned, "Lover don't fear me, I would never hurt you." "I'm know Eric, it's just habit right now," she said, her voice husky.

They arrived at the club, Eric carries her past his employees who scurried out of his way and into his office, and lay her gently on his leather couch. A gasp came from behind him and Eric spun. His childe, and Sookie's friend Pam came from behind his desk and knelt next to her. Eric backed away knowing that Sookie might need the female company before his own.

Pam gently stroked her friend's long blonde, blood soaked hair, "Oh my God little one, what happened to you?" Sookie again broke down in tears and shook her head. "Little one if you need anything I will help you. I will find you clean clothes at least but for now I will leave you in the capable hands of Eric." Pam left and Eric took her place, "What happened baby?"

Sookie looked at him balefully and said in a small voice, "Bill happened. He found out about our marriage. I don't know how but he was furious." Eric was furious himself, she could feel it pulsating from him in waves, his eyes burning, "What did he do to you love?" Sookie ducked her head again. She extended her wrists, "He tied me with ropes and then chains. He said by the time he was done with me, that you wouldn't want me and I would come crawling back to him."

"What else lover?" "He whipped me, my back, legs, and breasts. Bit me all over. H-he raped me over and over in every way possible." With that Sookie broke down again, "Why didn't you come? I thought with the connection you could sense my feelings?"

Eric gently cupped her bruised and bloodied face, "The King ordered me to his side. His headquarters blocked such connections. I knew something was wrong and I had just gotten back when you called. Bill must have known where I'd be and took advantage. How long did he have you?" Eric asked gently, "4 days." "I am truly sorry Sookie, I should have been there," Eric said, his eyes earnest. She looked up at him, "You're here now, that's what matters." He gently kissed her forehead, "I'll be right back.

Sookie watched as Eric went into the bathroom and she heard running water and closed her eyes, she knew he would was to see her wounds but Bills words had been beaten and burned into her that once Eric knew everything that he would be disgusted. A soft hand on her head made her jump softly. She looked up, "Come lover lets get you cleaned up."

In the restroom Eric sensed her hesitation and asked her to look at him. When she did she was surprised to find his eyes swimming with bloody tears, " I need to see your wounds so I can help you heal. You did not ask for this cruel and vile treatment. I do NOT think any less of you or feel any different towards you. PLEASE do not let such horrible thoughts enter your head. Now let me care for you love."

Sookie looked at him in surprise, nodded, and slowly and painfully began to disrobe, the dried blood sticking to her skin. As she stood before Eric, her head dipped in humiliation, she heard him growl, "I'm gonna fucking kill him! He's a dead man!" As Sookie looked up at him, he quickly bit back his anger, not wanting to scare her. He held out his hand, "Come Sookie, let's get you cleaned up."

She took his hand and he led her to the tub and helped her into it. He took a cup and tilted her head back, supporting her neck and wetting her hair. He gently washed her long blonde hair, working it to get all the blood out. He waited as she washed her body gently and took the washrag from her and as gently as he could washed the blood from her lovely face. He held a towel for her as she stepped from the tub and gently dried her abused body. He gave her one of his wifebeaters to wear until her clothing could be laundered.

"Come lover, let's get you to bed." A flicker of fear entered her eyes and he could have kicked himself, "Just to sleep Sookie, I promise." She nodded and slid between the sheets and he followed. He wrapped his arms lightly around her, taking care not to hurt her.

"Sookie we can heal you much faster if you take some of my blood. The connection exists already, my blood will heal you faster and the connection will be stronger. That is all that will happen." Sookie nodded, "Ok." Erik bit into his wrist, held it out to her. She wrapped her lips around it and began to drink. Eric groaned at the sensation but tamped down his growing arousal, knowing it would scare her. "Alright lover, that's enough." She released him right away, licking her lips.

Wrapping his arms around her again, Eric smiled when she snuggled into his chest, "Sleep now and heal." Sookie looked up at him with a sleepy smile and reached up to give him a soft kiss, "Thank you Eric – for everything."

When Sookie awoke it was around 5 and she stretched hesitantly, afraid of the pain. She was pleasantly surprised when she felt none. Eric still lay next to her in his sleep trance. Nature called and while she was taking care of her 'human needs' she checked for scars she was sure Bill left, but there were none.

Going back to the sofa, she used Eric's phone to call Sam to call off for the next few days, "No problem Cher. Just get better and call me once in a while. Don't worry about anything – I'll take care of it." "Thanks Sam."

Having taken care of that Sookie sat back as her thoughts turned to Bill and what he had done to her. He had been her first love and she had been a virgin when she met him. He had taken that. She thought they would be together forever but then she learned the truth. He had been sent by the Queen to seduce her and make her the Queen's Telepath.

He had never loved her, only used her. Boy had he used her, hurting her, defiling her in every way possible, trying to rob her of her dignity, self respect, and self worth. Bill had failed though, Eric had helped her with that. When he had looked at her naked, there had been no disgust in his eyes. True she never wanted to see Bill again but he hadn't broken her like he wanted to.

But what did she want to happen to Bill? A large part of her wanted him dead. Part of her wanted him to be subjected to exactly what he had done to her. Mainly Sookie just wanted to be safe in her own home and at work.

Her thoughts interrupted by Eric awakening. She went to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of True Blood and popped it into the microwave. Shaking it she handed it to him. He downed it in 2 swallows. Sookie knew it would only take the edge off his thirst. Walking up to him, she pulled her hair to the side, offering him her neck.

"Lover you don't have to do this," Eric said and Sookie met his eyes, "I know I don't HAVE to but I WANT to. Please." Nodding he cupped her cheek and nuzzled her neck until her ardour began to rise before sinking his fangs deep into her jugular. She arched against him and he held her tighter. A minute or two later he broke free and licking her two fang marks, making them heal faster.

Eric looked up, meeting her eyes for a moment before leaning down to capture her lips in a deep kiss. He broke the kiss and placed his forehead against hers, "Sookie you make me want to do things I know you aren't ready for, but I'll wait lover."


End file.
